Awkward Beginnings
by purpleviolets
Summary: Set before Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment and will continue throughout both books MaxFang Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

Awkward Beginnings

Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine and does not belong to me. Maximum Ride and all associated characters belong to James Patterson.

* * *

Awkward Beginnings

Sitting down at the breakfast table, I was about to dig into the food that Iggy made, when I realized that something was missing.

_Fang_

"Anyone seen Fang yet?" I asked the rest of the flock.

They all shook their heads.

I pushed my chair back and got up to look for Fang.

_He probably just slept in_

I was so engrossed in thinking about our lives and how little we had to eat that when I reached Fang's door I just twisted the door knob and walked in. Failing to hear anyone trying to stop me entering the room. Which they were. That person being Fang, who happened to sleep in the nude and was having trouble finding his clothing because Gazzy had hid it.

"Max!" Fang yelled, as I stumbled upon him.

I stood there, blinking dumbly back at the completely nude Fang, until I realized that staring at him in such a blatant manner was not the smartest idea I've ever had.

"Oh my god, I'm really sorr-" I began to apologize, but was interrupted by his dark look.

His hands were unsuccessfully trying to cover his genitals while he glared at me in a mixture of annoyance and shock.

Turning on my heel, I stumbled almost ran from the room, slamming the door behind me.

Numbly, I went and sat back down at the table.

"So, how'd it go?" Gazzy asked me innocently while stirring his oatmeal.

Iggy snickered.

Angel was busy talking to a ladybug she'd found outside, while Nudge, was completely unaware because she was blabbing on about what she'd read about ladybugs to Angel.

I gave Gazzy and Iggy my fiercest glare, and then realized Iggy couldn't see my fiercest glare so I kicked him under the table.

Fang appeared a little later, avoiding my eyes. I couldn't bear to look at him, because whenever I did I would see the naked Fang. I mean sure, I wasn't totally naïve, I know what a naked body looks like, but how could I not see it? I mean sure, I'd seen it before when we were kids and bathed together but we were teenagers. Hormonal teenagers.

My heart pounded against my chest all through breakfast, as I felt Gazzy laughing quietly under his breath. I had no idea what to do or say.

Was Fang angry at me? What did he think of me? As a complete and utter pervert? Should I try and talk to him?

No, I can't do that! I'm not even sure I can look him in the face for a very very long time, without my mind conjuring up _that._ This did not help our situation in any way, with the Erasers, and Jeb gone and practically no food, no money, no nothing. I wished to God for a little black hole to appear under my chair and for me to fall into it so I didn't have to face today. Or tomorrow. Or any other day that came after.

Which was absurd. Since God has never listened to me, and I couldn't leave the flock. I would have to talk things through with Fang sooner or later.

Which I decided would be later. Much later.

I made it through the day in a daze, picking strawberries and hanging around with Angel and Nudge. I cleaned up the place, feeling completely like a mother hen or duck or whatever. By dinner, the whole place was practically _sparkling_ and I had completely avoided Fang who had gone somewhere. I was exhausted, not because I couldn't get my mind off Fang's body, that narrow waist, those pert pink nipples, the narrow torso, the furry chestnut treasure trail. _No. Stop right there Max. _

After dinner, I excused myself from Monopoly, and went into my room to read. It was almost ten o' clock so I put my book down and told the kids to pack up. After our stack, brushing our teeth, washing of faces and changing into nighties I tucked Angel and Nudge in, checked on Gazzy and Iggy and hesitated outside Fang's door. I was hoping that I'd have something to rewind time and I would be able to remove his image from my mind. But I don't, and his nude body is as clear as ever in my mind. My heart palpitating and my breath shallow, I was considering just skipping him and going to bed. But I took a deep breath, calmed my nerves, and I knocked loudly this time, and waited to hear his reply.

"Come in"

I turned the knob gently, poking my head in to see that he was in bed, blankets up to his shoulders.

"Fang?"

His face was illuminated by the yellowish beside table, making him appear sorta… pissed.

He grunted in response.

"Fang, we should talk."

Again, he grunted.

I approached the bed, and kneeled beside it.

"You're naked under there"

He lifted up the blankets to inspect himself, and to see if it was _that _obvious.

"Don't worry, I can't see much" I assured him.

"Fang, look, I'm sorry about this morning, I should have knocked, I'm such an idiot."

No response.

"I promise I'll knock next time, and that it won't happen again"

No response.

"You've got a nice body?"

An infuriating smirk, and a knowing "I know"

I laughed, and hit him.

"Am I forgiven?"

He nodded.

"Good" I smiled warmly at him

I oddly felt that I should stay, right here, kneeling beside Fang. It felt right, just being here, inside his sanctuary. Everything felt different, now, and I still couldn't remove Fang's nude body from my head. I have no idea why I keep thinking about it.

I stared at Fang, lying there, saw his hair spread across the pillow. I slid my hand under the sheet, careful not to touch any part of his skin. My hand found his, and our fingers entwined

He opened his mouth to say something but decided not to and snapped it shut. I sat there, just gazing at him, completely comfortable. My yawn interrupted our private musings.

"You should go to sleep" Fang whispered at me.

I nodded, but didn't move from my spot.

"Do you want to sleep with me, here?" He asked my bashfully.

"Want me to protect to from the bedbugs?" He offered.

I laughed, punched him in the arm and climbed between the warm sheets. We lay there, shoulder to shoulder on our backs, until he scooted closer, turned on his side and wrapped his arm loosely around my waist.

"'Night Fang," I whispered

"'Night Max" He said, his arm tightening around me.

I leaned forward to press a tender kiss to his temple. He looked at me and kissed me on the cheek. I turned red, but didn't know why. I turned my head and looked at him. He stared back.

I shifted onto my side and leaned forward to press a light kiss against his lips. I let it linger a second longer than I knew I should have before quickly pulling back.

I was about to run from the rejection.

When none came.

To Be Continued...

Note: Please leave constructive criticism. Not: "Update soon" And if you want to flame, please make the flame understandable not "You suck, you're story sucks" What are we sucking? Feel free to point out any errors.

Thanks for making it this far!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Light/Moderate Smut ahead!

Disclaimer: Maximum Ride does not belong to me. Maximum Ride and the associated characters belong to James Patterson.

* * *

In fact, there was no rejection. There was encouragement.

Fang slid his hand into my hair and pulled my head firmly against his. Our foreheads touched and our lips crashed together, my mouth opening of its own accord, inviting Fang in, our tongues tangled together. My arm pulled his body flush against mine and I realized that wasn't the best of ideas. Actually, it was the stupidest idea I've ever had! Because now, I could feel him, I could feel his chest against mine; feel his hardness press into my stomach. And my mind went back to this morning, back to the picture of his body. The taste of his mouth, not sweet, but not bitter. Like chocolate. He thrust against me, rubbing himself into my stomach.

I gasped. At the warmth.

Fang gasped. At the friction.

I was floating in a dream, Fang's soft lips pressing against his, our tongues sliding together, his scent filling my mind. I was drunk and high and euphoric.

I fumbled, not knowing was to do. Fang seemed to suffer the same indecision. I slowly reached out, to touch his thigh; the moment our skin touched there was almost a spark. I almost jumped back, while he gasped.

"I'm not sure what to do." he whispered.

I glanced at him

"Whatever feels right."

His eyes begged for permission, which I granted with a curt nod. He tugged at the hem of my night gown. I lifted it up, and ungracefully dumped it beside the bed, I wasn't wearing anything underneath.

I blushed when I felt his gaze sweep up and down my body.

He let out a low wolf whistle, breaking the tension.

I whacked him, laughing. Reaching out to his dresser, I turned the bedside lamp off; the only source of light now was the moon washing through the window.

We sat together, in the middle of his bed, kissing sweetly. Our chests pressed together, our tongues tangled and our lips pressed together. We pulled apart.

"So now, we've both seen each other naked." He said lowly.

"Yeah," I agreed quietly.

I felt him smile against my lips as I kissed him.

"We shouldn't go too fast," He whispered, looking deeply into my eyes.

I stared back, nodding.

"May I?" He asked motioning to my chest.

I bit my lip and nodded again.

He started at my hip, is fingertips making slow circles, teasing me. He slowly roamed up my stomach, until he cupped my chest. Lowering his mouth and sucking gently, I moaned in pure ecstasy, arching towards him.

Fang gently pushed my shoulders down onto the bed lay on top of me and slid his hands down, down, down.

He lowered his head to my collarbone, placing a trail of kisses all the way up to my neck. Fang slowly licked and sucked on the hollow of my neck, each time he grazed his tongue there, I'd whimper and moan.

My fingers dug into the bed and my other hand gripped his shoulder as he tentatively pressed a finger up and _oh_ god. I was completely incoherent. He gently massaged me, while sucking on my neck, his free hand gripping my left breast. I could feel the pressure building in my abdomen. I whimpered, before going real still, my eyes rolled into the back of my head as wave after wave of pleasure crashed down upon me.

"Fang," I half moaned, half whispered in rapture. I repeated this several times, because my mind couldn't find words to describe how I felt. I stared at him through glassy eyes. The waves slowly ebbed away. Fang was blushing. I smiled slowly at him, stretching, before I realized there was still a problem I had to take care of.

I pushed Fang off me and into the position I had been in. He closed his eyes in anticipation, I leant forward, gently kissing his temple, and laying my head so that my breath grazed his cheek. One of my hands crawled down so that my fingers gently brushed over his thigh where I could feel wiry hair bristling.

Fang's breath hitched, and there a small gasp. I nuzzled down into his neck, my fingers gently exploring the area.

"Max, please"

I wrapped my hand around him, getting into a steady rhythm. His hips rocked against my hand. I felt his slim body slowly tensing and his hips moving quicker with my strokes. Increasing my speed, I bit roughly into his shoulder, he gasped in pain and pleasure before moaning my name. His eyes snapped shut, I could see that his face was contorted in what looked like pain, but was really overwhelming pleasure. He was breathing more heavily and I increased her pressure as much as she could.

His breathing grew shallow, then he completely stilled and 'Max' tore from his lips before his eyes snapped open and he arched off the bed.

I pulled my hand back and wiped it on the sheets.

Guess I better do the laundry this week.

"That was beautiful, you're beautiful." He murmured when he caught his breath.

"I know," I whispered back.

Snuggling into his neck, I slept, without nightmares.

* * *

Iggy and Gazzy woke early in the morning and tried to find Max. He couldn't see her in her room, and she wasn't in Angel's and Nudge's room, and she wasn't in the kitchen, the bathroom, and she wasn't in their room. So Iggy went to Fang's room.

They didn't bother knocking, just barged in.

Iggy couldn't see, but he could smell something. Gazzy saw everything

Gazzy saw he that Max and Fang were nestled together, sleeping, their bodies facing each other. The sheet was diagonal, up to Max's shoulder, but down by Fang's waist.

If Iggy could see, he would have seen the bite marks marring Fang's shoulder and neck . He suddenly recognised with a light-headed rush the smell that had been lingering in the room ever since he had entered. It was the smell of sex.

Gazzy gasped in shock. Iggy grabbed Gazzy's hand and tugged him out of the room. He shut the door quietly behind him.

"Go set up the table" Iggy told Gazzy.

He turned around and inhaled deeply before knocking on Fang's door.

"Breakfast will be ready in 15" He called.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. All characters associated withMaximum Ride belong to James Patterson.

* * *

"Breakfast in 15!" Iggy called through the door. 

I jolted awake, to find myself wrapped in someone's arms. I untangled myself and kicked wildly before being ejected off the bed and fell with an OMPFH Onto the ground.

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed, and they just fell off it" Fang said wryly.

"You. Me. What? Oh my god! Where?" I panicked.

"Guess you're not very coherent first thing in the morning."

I suddenly realized I was naked.

And Fang was naked.

We were naked.

Together.

Then I remembered. Yesterday morning, walking in on Fang, then apologizing last night, and then kissing, and then: Oh god the earth shattering pleasure.

I would have screamed, but that would have brought the flock

"Did we really- did I really – my god, I'm going insane!"

Fang began to sit up.

"Don't!" I yelled. I could see everything. Him. The sheets. Me. The bite marks. I could smell sex wafting from the warm sheets. I could smell him on me.

He ignored me.

He leaned over the side of the bed and offered his hand, which I gratefully took.

I stood up gingerly, testing my legs. I blushed and covered myself.

"Weren't so shy last night were you?"

"In fact I remember-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you" I threatened.

Fang shut up.

"Look, we'll talk about this later tonight, okay?"

I nonchantly picked up my clothing from the floor and strode out.

Until I realized that the flock was outside and that Gazzy was about to emerge from his room.

I jumped in fright, almost screamed, before I leapt back into Fang's room and shut the door.

"Guess the amazing sex fried your brain." Fang remarked casually.

I glared at him, before putting my clothes on while leaning against the door.

I refused to look at him, knowing that he'd be wearing that smirk. So I opened the door gently, and checked to see if the coast was clear. I ran back to my sanctuary to gather whatever had been left of my brain.

I put on a pair of slacks over my nightie, and combed my hair. Taking a deep breath, I went to confront the rest of the flock.

I strode confidently into the kitchen.

Seeing that breakfast was well underway, and Fang had appeared already dressed and groomed out of nowhere.

"Fang? Go set the table; I'll wake Nudge and Angel."

The two girls shared the last bedroom. I pushed the door in to find 11 year old Nudge asleep, tangled up in her covers. She was barely recognizable with her mouth shut, I thought wryly.

When she was awake, we called it the Nudge channel: all Nudge, all the time.

"Hey, sweetie, up and at 'em," I said, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Breakfast in ten."

Nudge blinked, her brown eyes struggling to focus on me.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Another day," I said.

"Get up and face it."

I went over to Angel's little corner pulling the curtain back.

"Hey, you're already dressed," I said, leaning over to hug her.

"You smell funny." She remarked.

I smelt like Fang. I realized.

"Oh it's probably nothing," I said.

Angel stared at me a moment longer before: "Max, can you do my buttons?"

"Yep." I turned her around and started doing her up.

I never told anyone, but I loved loved loved Angel.

Maybe because I'd been taking care of her practically since she was a baby. Maybe because she was just so incredibly sweet and loving.

"Maybe because I'm like your little girl." Said Angel, throwing her arms around me and placing a somewhat sticky kiss to my cheek.

Oh yeah - that's another special thing about Angel.

She can read minds.

"I want to go pick strawberries." Angel said.

"I'll come with!" Gazzy exclaimed before contributing to the atmosphere. And giggling afterwards too. What nerve!

"I'm done!" Fang said, pushing his chair back and taking his plate to the sink.

No-one wanted to eat after that. We were all done anyway.

After Breakfast, the whole flock went with Angel to pick strawberries. I reckon everyone in the flock is pretty fond of Angel. She's just that type of kid who everyone just adores.

In a blink of an eye, my whole life spun out of control. It was like someone had come and ripped off the blanket of safety and security that I was wrapped in. The someone being Ari and the Erasers. The Erasers suddenly landed in front of us as we were walking to the strawberry patch.

The whole flock fought, getting in kicks and punches, when the Erasers suddenly snatched Angel and ran. In hot pursuit, we followed the helicopter when they suddenly whipped out guns. Amazing things we are, we aren't bulletproof, so I watched with a mixture of dread and fear as Angel flew out of sight.

Going back to our cabin, I felt completely numb; the pleasant buzz inside of me was gone. There was only one place they could have taken her.

Back to School.

The place where we all dreaded to go.

15 minutes later, after arguing with Iggy and Gazzy, careful examination of the maps and packing of whatever we needed on Fang's part, Nudge, Fang and I took off, flying above the currents to try and get to Angel as fast as possible.

After about a few hours of flying Nudge said "Max? I'm starving"

To be honest, I'd been ignoring my own ferociously growling innards for about half and hour. But I would never give in before Fang.

"Okay, okay. We need food."

"Fang! We need to refuel. Ideas?"

Fang pondered. It always amazes me how he's able to seem so calm at the absolute worst times. Sometimes he seems like a droid- or a drone. Fang of Nine. Fang2-D2.

Below us were mountains, the San Francisco Peaks.

Our glances met. It was creepy how we knew what each other was thinking most of the times.

"Ski slopes." I said and he nodded.

"Summertime. Empty vacation houses."

"Would they have food?" Nudge asked.

"Let's go find out," I told her.

We flew in a big circle around the edge of the mountains. We landed in the forest, away from the clump of houses with signs of habitation.

One house was further away, with no cars parked outside, no smoke coming from the chimney.

We crept towards the house. Number 13. How unlucky for the owners. We broke into it and gorged ourselves silly on canned food.

Half an Hour later, we all felt exhausted, heavy, our bellies much too full.

"Uhhnhh" Nudge moaned.

"I feel like concrete,"

We unanimously agreed to a little nap.

_We're coming Angel. In a minute. _

We all crashed on 3 separate couches.

I was utterly exhausted, but I was afraid to close my eyes. My subconscious would haunt me with the images of Angel being taken away.

A silent figure knelt beside me and entwined our fingers. _Fang. _

The gesture was such a simple one, but it was comforting.

He looked at me questioningly.

"I can't sleep," I whispered.

I wondered how he knew I was still awake. He could probably hear me thinking our something.

Fang stood and dragged me to my feet. He beckoned for me to follow him.

He walked away from the living room of the cabin and into the hall. Choosing to open the 3rd door on the right, he led me into a bedroom.

I stared at him.

"Here? Now?"

"You need it," He murmured back.

I wanted to refuse. I really did. It felt so wrong to do _that _on someone else's bed. But hey, we'll leave them a note telling them to wash the sheets or something.

"What should I do?" I asked him.

"Take your pants off, lay down and spread your legs." He commanded.

I looked at him incredulously, then did as he said, lying down on the bed and spreading my legs. Fang moved to kneel between my legs. He went to stroke my thighs, teasing me.

I lifted my head and glared at him, and Fang quickly drew my thighs further apart, finding himself staring at something he'd only seen before in anatomy books. Except it had never looked so pretty before, Max was soft and pink and—he extended a hesitant finger to touch—warm.

I heard myself made a quiet, wondering sound as Fang touched my clit, and I looked at him steadily. "That feels nice."

"I'm know." Fang moved his finger up a little, sliding over my clitoris, beginning to rub it with firm, steady touches. His tongue poked out slightly as he concentrated.

I was about to ask him how he knew, but thought better of it and asked something different.

"Fang..."

"Yes?"

"It—it feels good, but...not enough."

Fang quickly realized that I was right. I was only becoming slightly wet, and it occurred to him that his approach was perhaps not the most arousing one possible. Moving a little further up my body, he knelt over my, looking down at my. "I'm going to take care of you, Max." Lowering his head, he began pressing soft kisses to my throat.

I gave a low moan, and Fang knew that he had found one of my erogenous zones. Erogenous is a word that mye means: "tender and sensitive and making Max very wet indeed when kissed." He dared to go a little furtmy, nipping gently at the soft skin.

"Oh, Fang..." I began twisting slightly, my hips pushing up into Fang' hand. My eyes fluttered shut, and my hands came up to grip his shoulders tightly.

"You're so pretty..." he whispered, brushing back a strand of hair from my face with his thumb. My face was flushed, and I looked despoiled, wanton, writhing up into his hand. So completely trusting and perfect...his Max.

"Love you," I gasped, my face all screwed up tight. I clung to him tightly, grinding myself against his hand. "Fang, please..." My voice was growing urgent, and I was panting softly.

Fang began rubbing harder, keeping to a steady pace. "Come for me, Max. Come in my hand..." His eyes were intent on my face, watching my reactions, needing to see my fall apart, just for him.

I gave a small, choked cry and came, my hips bucking against Fang' hand. I collapsed back onto the bed, shaking slightly, and managed to open my eyes. "That was really, really nice."

He kissed me on the forehead, before picking me up, bridal style, peeling the sheets back and dumping me in the bed.

"'Night Max,"

"I'm only napping for a bit!" I protested.

My eyes drooped. And before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

I'm a review whore. Review and I'll give you cookies. Yummy cookies.

By the way, thank you very much to all those who have reviewed. It means a lot to me, I really, reallyappreciate it. Thank you.


End file.
